Fade Away
by WolvenAssassin
Summary: Grimmjow, a successful Rock singer, playboy, meets his match when he receives a new Manager and things start spiralling out of control. Will the manager be able to get this lazy band back on their feet or will the playboy cause some damage? Rated M for Language and further chapters will include Lemons (Yaoi, boyxboy) . . . Please be gentle when Reviewing But PLEASE REVIEW . . .
1. His Demise1

**Fade Away**

_Hey guys this is a repost of chapter one we found too many mistakes in this chapter so here ya go all new and fix ^3^_

**Hey all sorry sorry . . . I know like 4 other books that need completing, I'm sorry . . . I just kinda lost my muse 4 a while . . . *Hides behind a bush* AAANNNNYYYYYWWWWAAAAYYYYY Here's my first chapter of-**

**"Hey What The hell you doin'?"**

**Huh?**

**"Ya Heard me!"**

**Who is that?**

**"It's me you idiot!"**

**Grimmjow?**

**"Who else?"**

**Ichigo?**

**"Retorical Question Moron!"**

**OOOOHHHHH . . . Well what do you want.**

**"He wants to do the disclaimer."**

**But Ichi He interrupted before I finished . . .**

**"You Promised You Son of a-"**

**"Language Grimm."**

**"Sorry."**

**Yeah you better be.**

**"Shut up . . . Idiot here doesn't own us or our series only the plot, even the name of this story isn't her's it's Breaking Benjamin's song . . ."**

**Why do you haveta be like that? So damn cold *pouts***

**"Grimm You forgot something***

**"What?"**

***sigh*" Never mind I'll do it . . . This story was beta'd by the amazing AiryAquarius . . ."**

**Yeah! Airy-chan Is super epic! You should go check the awesome stories airy-chan has written!**

**"So Overly excited. . . Fuckin' Irritating the hell ouda me."**

**"Grimm Language."**

**"English Obviously."**

***Punches him lights out* "Fuckin' Stupid"**

***Sigh* On with the story, plz enjoy.**

**Chapter: His Demise**

Ichigo sat down stiffly, his brain going to mush at the news, his eyes hiding pain as he stared at his wife. 'No this cannot be true, she's joking . . . She's joking right?' he asked himself as he kept staring voidly, waiting for her to tell him it was a joke. Her face was soft and small glints of tears were visible in her captivating, grey eyes.

"I'm Sorry Ichi." She said softly, lowering her head to hide the small, calmly flowing river crawling down her cheek. He stayed silent, contemplating words, words he could not form, between the anger and pain. 'I guess she wasn't joking huh?'. Her strawberry blond hair was falling around her face, obscuring it completely from his view.

"So . . . You're pregnant with Ulquiorra's child? That's..." Ichigo paused, straightening and trying to keep his emotions in check, " . . .great, ne?" Ichigo continued in a suprisingly calm tone, yet somehow the words just did not seem his own. "He better be a good father and take care of you or I will have his arse . . . Uhm . . . Not in that way though." Ichigo chuckled jokingly. This woman was the one who saved him and now she would be the one who destroyed him. The logic did not make sense, 'Why is she leaving me?' He questioned again and again yet received no viable answer as an explanation.

Her eyes widened as she stared up at him in complete disbelief. 'Did he really just say that?' Orihime thought as she contemplated the right words. "Ichi? You're not mad?" She questioned as a another sneaky river flowed down her face.

"Mad? . . . Orihime, why would I ever be mad at you? . . . All I want is for you to be happy, that's the only thing I have ever cared about." Ichigo smiled at her softly. Orihime tilted her head, she could have sworn she heard his voice crack and his eyes glinted even as his soft expression continued to glow.

Orihime couldn't hold the tears any longer. She jumped into Ichigo's arms, sobbing loudly. Her body shook in his arms as wave after wave of sobs attacked her small frame.

Some time passed with Orihime just crying, and her body finally ceased its attacking sobs as she looked up at him with a soft smile. "You will still be there for me, ne?" She asked faintly.

"I'll never leave you alone Hime . . . I'll always be there for you." Ichigo said, smiling a strained smile as she hugged him again. "So I guess you're leaving, huh, Hime?"

"Yes, right now actually." Orihime smiled sadly in his arms. "I don't want you to hurt anymore than you already do, and staying will just make it worse."

"Very well, thank you Hime." Ichigo smiled, letting go of her.

Orihime nodded before getting up and walking out. Ichigo stared after her, fighting the urge to ask her if she would stay. The door made a soft click as it closed behind her.

Ichigo kept staring at the door. Hours passed: one, two, three... Finally he snapped out of his trance and he slowly rose and walked over to a concealed cupboard. 'Damn Her . . . DAMN HER TO HELL!' He yelled mentally as his eyes began to sting involuntarily. He took out a bottle from the cupboard and stared at it for a while, apologising to those he would be letting down tonight, and let then it all just calmly drift away, before ripping the cap off and downing it in a series of gulps, a tear slipping down his cheek. He had lost everything he held dear, what else did he have left? He dropped the empty vodka bottle and fell to his knees as a sob rattled his body. He stared at the ground as his vision blurred through the tears. 'Why? Why did you she leave me? She brought me back after Rukia and now she leaves me? Why am I always being left alone? Why did I have to be hurt once again? What did I do?' He questioned over and over again as a line of tears trailed down his cheeks.

"Dammit!" He cried as he hit his fist on the tiled floor. 'This is all my fault! Because I am so.. so incapable of anything! . . . What if . . . What if I changed? . . . Would she then have maybe stayed in my arms?'. He kept on hitting the tile, sobbing and crying in anger, pain and rage. Ichigo whimpered every time he mentally saw her walking away. He silently begged her to stop and turn back, run into his arms and ask him if he would forgive her, if she could just . . . Just stay. The tile cracked as he continued his assault, his knuckles began bleeding and breaking from the impact. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" He chanted his agonized cry over and over again late into the starry night.

. . . In a shop near Ichigo's house . . .

Urahara stared at the gloomy skies as a familiar sting flushed through him. 'Not again.' he stated mentally as he started closing shop and heading towards where Ichigo lived, making haste as the house came into view.

"ICHIGO!" Urahara yelled, knocking on the door.

Silence met him as he kept on knocking and yelling. Urahara turned the handle, and found it, to his surprise, open. Urahara stepped in, rushing into the kitchen, where he saw Ichigo's sprawled out body laying limply on the icicle-cold floor.

"Ichigo!" Urahara rushed over. As he got closer he saw the battered hands and two bloody pools around his wrists. "NO!" Urahara yelled, kneeling next to him and shaking him softly. "Ichigo wake up!"

Ichigo murmured softly, and a tear drifted down his paled cheek, but he did not move. Urahara turned his arm to see how deep the cuts were. To his luck, they were not deep enough to be life threatening. He stood up, and hurried over to the first aid case's hiding place. He grabbed it and rushed back, and bandaged his wrists before calling the ambulance.

Ichigo's eyes shot open. "Kisuke... She... She left me." Ichigo said shakily as a tear slipped down his cheek again. He tried to push himself up, but he slipped and fell back, out cold.

"Ichigo!" Urahara exclaimed, catching him before he hit the floor. The ambulance arrived and two paramedics rushed into the house, picking him up before hauling him off towards the ambulance.

"Kisuke...? What happened?" asked a third paramedic.

"Oh, Uryu ... Orihime left."

"What? First Rukia and now Orihime? Hell, will he ever be happy?" Uryu asked, glaring at nothing specifically and shaking his head.

"I have no idea..."

. . . 3 Months later . . .

Ichigo sat on a bar chair drinking one shot after another, speaking to a rather drunk Kisuke, his scarred wrists haunting everyone who looked at him.

"... And then I said piss off." Slurred Ichigo, staring at his closest friend.

Urahara burst into laughter at the apparently funny story the tangerine haired male just told him.

Yoruichi stormed into the bar just then, stomping over to the two drunken males and gripping both their ears, and pulling them out of the bar. "Put their drinks on my tab!" She ordered before disappearing out the door with the two wailing men cursing incoherently as she pulled them to Ichigo's house. After Orihime left, she and Urahara moved in with the young male to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. She let go of them briefly before unlocking and opening the door and pulling them inside by ear.

"What the hell is wrong . . . Uh . . . Never mind I'm going to bed." Ichigo sweat-dropped at the menacing look on the feline face of Yoruichi. Ichigo rushed upstairs to his room, before shutting the door behind him and plopping down on the bed again.

"Drinking? You took him drinking again! I thought us staying here was supposed to be for us to look after his well being, not to encourage his alcoholic tendencies! I swear that bloody band has turned you into some sort of alcohol drinking fucktart! Ever since we started sponsoring them for Toshiro's sake you've been hanging around them way too much! You're drinking worse than Grimmjow!" She rambled on and on, cursing and yelling at the drunken Urahara who just stared at her in amusement.

"Pretty Kitty Lady." He suddenly said, stopping her dead in her metaphorical tracks.

"What did you just say?" Yoruichi asked dangerously as the background seemed to darken and horns seemed to appear on her head, her eyes practically glowing red as she cracked her knuckles.

"So Pretty Kitty Lady . . . And so angry." Urahara said dreamily before a fist crashed into his face hard, sending him flying into the nearest wall. Yoruichi marched over and started stomping on him angrily, yelling and cursing again. "Oww Kitty Lady that's mean! Stop hurting Kisuke!" Yoruichi gave him one last kick, knocking him out before she headed to bed as well.

. . . 1 year after the divorce . . .

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you're fired!" Yelled his boss.

"B-But Mr. Yamamoto please. . ." Ichigo was cut off by a flaming death glare before he nodded and left his office. He gathered his things and walked out the building, staring at the Gotei13 sign one last time.

Ichigo walked to Urahara's shop in silence, staring at the ground as he entered the shop, putting his things on the counter and ringing the bell.

"Ichigo what's wrong?" Yoruichi asked looking at the box full of his office supplies.

"The old douche fired me after catching me drunk at work! Can you believe that!?" Ichigo slurred in utter disbelief.

"Why the hell were you drunk in the bloody first place!? No one is allowed to drink at work!" She yelled, hitting him behind the head.

Ichigo snorted, wearing his trade mark scowl as he stormed off to the bar again.

"Give me a triple!" He, in his drunken stupor, yelled at a bar seat, oblivious to his sister and her fiancé sitting just behind him.

"Ichi-nii?" Asked the soft voice in complete disbelief. "What happened to you!?" She exclaimed confusedly.

"Karin . . . Toshiro . . . Good to see you guys again. How's the wedding planning going?" Ichigo asked, ignoring his sister's questions of concern.

"With all the new gigs pouring in we haven't had much time to plan anything . . . Renji has been complaining about seeing you again, you know." Toshiro said to his old friend. "He complains that after school you completely forgot about him."

"Forget about that red haired pineapple head? Who could ever forget such an ugly face?" Ichigo asked sarcastically, downing his drink and tapping the counter for a refill.

Karin stared at her older brother, hurt flashing across her face. He was thin and looked completely broken, the dark circles under his eyes showing lack off sleep and the red, swollen eyes and cheeks a sign of alcohol abuse to excess. "Ichi-nii, what happened to you?" She asked worriedly.

"Work . . . Now please go and leave me in peace." Ichigo muttered bitterly, shooing them with one hand and downing his second drink before tapping the counter once again. "You know what, just give me the damned bottle..." Was all Karin heard as she and Toshiro left the bar, heading towards Urahara's shop.

Ichigo stared at the empty bottle in disgust. "Who told you you could be empty! Give me another one now and take this traitor out of my sight at once!" Ichigo yelled to the bartender who nodded knowing the tangerine haired male well enough by now, bringing him his next bottle. A flash of memory shot through his drunken mind, a chill went through him as he watched two women side-by-side walking away, then morphed into one that kept walking into a bright white light before vanishing completely. Ichigo snatched the bottle and downed it in a few minutes time, forcing the image to disappear before paying for three bottles and taking the third bottle home, emptying it on his way.

Ichigo stared at a car that passed by, screeching as it hit an elderly lady. His eyes widened at the sight : Blood... There was so much blood. He stared as the drunken driver got out, wobbling all the way to the front of the car, where the old lady lay motionless, her body sprawled out in an unnatural pose. Ichigo's body froze, and a sudden gush of coldness made him shiver, before a demonic laugh errupted from the driver at the limp form.

"Pop Goes The Weasel." The man chided laughingly before jumping back into his car and speeding off. Ichigo continued to stare at the left over body of the elderly lady, where a crowd was already forming . . . Tires screeched again, immediately stealing his horror filled eyes away from the gory sight. What he stared at saw sent another frozen chill to rattle his form. A loud crash shattered the air, and the drunk driver's now mangled car dripped of oil and blood. The stench of death filled his nostrils. 'Both of them? . . . Dead?' He shivered again as the sound of sirens filled the air announcing to all that death's hands been at work and reaping new victims. Ichigo stared at the scene, as cops, ambulances and traffic cops all appeared one after the other. His hazed mind sobered, and a feeling of despair and fear washed over him. 'Is that where I am heading?' He stared down at the empty bottle, the lingering smell of alcohol now smelled like Death itself. He shook his head before chucking it into the nearest trash can.

. . . 1 month after the accident . . .

Urahara waited for him in the kitchen smiling like an idiot who just got some. "Ichigo!" He exclaimed as the younger male entered the kitchen with two heavy grocery bags.

"What do you want, idiot?" Ichigo asked irritably.

"I have a job for you." Urahara quipped, quirking the younger males attention immediately.

"What is it? And if you're thinking that I'll go work in that perverted porn shop of yours think again."

"Hey! The porn department is only at night! I will never mix business with pleasure." Urahara exclaimed defensively.

Ichigo snorted, contently waiting for the 'Simple Shop Owner', as Kisuke always referred to himself, to get to the point.

"The band needs a new manager since Grimmjow fired the last one, and Toshiro and Renji both said you'd be the perfect manager." Urahara stated enthusiastically.

"Yeah... Sure... But they better not expect me to start drinking just to fit into their group." Ichigo said, devil eyeing the shop owner.

"Not even a little?" Kisuke asked, tilting his head to try and look cute.

Ichigo gave him a death glare, earning a squeal from the shop owner. "Okay, Okay... no drinking." Urahara said in fast reply to escape his glare. "Then it's settled. The band will have a new manager as of tomorrow."

Ichigo felt a chill go down his spine and a sense of foreboding came over him. 'I just made the worst mistake ever, didn't I?'

. . . To Be Continued . . .

**Soooooo . . . How was it? Good? Bad? Stupid? PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ review I need to know what you guys think of it plz plz plz plz plz plz *Begs on hands and knees* XOXO Love you guys ne?**


	2. Manager What the hell!

**Fade Away**

**Chapter: Manager? What the hell?**

(Hey everyone, Airy here! The delay isn't Wolfy-chan's fault at all, I've been having my ass kicked by college lately and I haven't been able to beta or do pretty much anything else. So I apologise from the bottom of my heart for making you guys wait. Sorry!)

**Hey Guys I am so sorry this only goes up now Airy-chan has been very busy so she hasnt even done her final chacks on this one bt I didnt wanna leave it for years and years so here you go and when she finally gets the final checks done I will delete this one and post the reaql one I hope you guys enjoy it love yall.**

Ichigo stared at the sky, amazed by the beautiful soft blue colour. He stopped suddenly when his attention was caught by the neon light of the bar sign, the flashing words tempting him to enter. He smirked before walking past it. 'You ain't ever gonna see me again... Well as long as I can help it anyway...' Enthralled by his own mental conversation with the bar, Ichigo didn't notice the tall figure standing in front of him until...

"Watch where yer goin'!" A deep, enticing baritone boomed.

Still a little dumbstruck and confused, Ichigo shook his head. A hand waved in front of his face, making him jump.

"Ya hear me tangerine head?" The voice finally broke through to him.

"What? Who are you? Oh, Sorry I didn't see you." Ichigo stated, bowing politely before looking up into the most enticing electric blue eyes he'd ever seen. He felt a sudden chill run up his spine as the cerulean eyed male smirked at him.

"Ya know, Ya really haveta start looking where yer goin'." He said nonchalantly, staring at the smaller male.

Ichigo stared at his sky blue hair before apologizing again and walking past the tall, attractive figure. Grimmjow stared after the peculiar Tangerine headed male before smirking and walking away.

Ichigo stared at his bedroom ceiling, thinking about his ex wife as usual. He scowled as he saw her leave again. Hell, first his mother dies, then Rukia leaves his sorry ass and now Orihime leaves him too. He sure as hell had shitty luck with women, huh. Ichigo jumped up suddenly as he was stuck by a random bolt of realisation. "He was Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!" he exclaimed as it finally dawned on him, running downstairs straight into a very unsuspecting Kisuke, who literally screamed like a girl as he tumbled to the floor with Ichigo falling on top of him.

"What the hell's your problem Ichi!?" Urahara exclaimed, pushing the ginger head off of him.

Ichigo began squawking in laughter. "You scream like a girl!" Ichigo's laughter increased a few decibels as he grabbed his sides and rolled around on the floor.

"What is all this ruckus?" Yoruichi questioned, stepping into the living room.

"K-K-Kisuke... Screams... Like A Girl!" Ichigo choked out between laughs, trying to suck in air.

"Shut up Carrot Top!" Urahara exclaimed as he reddened in anger and embarrassment.

"What did you call me!?" Ichigo's laughter ceased, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the shop keeper.

"Great now I've done it..." He muttered under his breath, "I said Carrot top." Kisuke stated, shrugging.

Ichigo jumped to his feet before tackling Kisuke, raising his fist ready to strike... When Yoruichi suddenly struck him on the head with a ... Pan? Seriously?

"Oww! What the hell Kitten Lady!" Ichigo exclaimed rubbing the growing bump on his head.

"What did you just call me?" Yoruichi steamed, glaring at the young male.

"Oh shit!" Ichigo exclaimed before he was yelling at her to stop hitting him, with nothing but a pan. Kisuke stared at the two in utter amusement, oblivious to the pan heading his way till it struck him flat on the face.

"Hey watch it!" Kisuke yelled before throwing the pan back at them and joining the fight .

. . . An Hour Later . . .

Ichigo stared at the plate of food in front of him, pushing the peas around before sighing and giving up.

"I'm going to bed."

"You haven't eaten anything yet Ichi."

"I'm not hungry." Ichigo stated, shrugging his shoulders before standing up.

"Tomorrow you start with the band . . . But I warn you, their leader Grimmjow is quite a handful." Kisuke said, staring at the boy.

"About that... I bumped into him today." Ichigo shrugged.

"And he didn't kill you? Wow, Good sign there." Kisuke laughed.

"Lucky me." Ichigo stated before heading up the stairs.

"You better look after him Kisuke or I will personally kill you."

"I always do." The blond man smiled reassuringly.

. . . The next day . . .

"Ichigo wake up, we're gonna be late!" Kisuke yelled, banging on Ichigo's bedroom door.

"Kisuke piss off! I'm already up and done!" Ichigo yelled back , opening the door, a scowl tainting his face as he brushed past the older man.

Kisuke stood frozen, confused as hell by what just happened, before running to a window and opening it. "Well it's not snowing." He hummed to himself. He looked down at his watch before looking at the satiny sky. "There's still time."

"Hurry the fuck up idiot!" Ichigo yelled from downstairs.

"Hai hai, hang on."

Ichigo huffed in annoyance. "Wasn't he the one who told me to hurry the fuck up?" Ichigo muttered to himself.

"Come on Ichi let's go." Urahara said, leaning against the wall.

Ichigo glared at him before walking out the door and heading to the car.

. . . In front of Espada Studios . . .

"The fuck's up with their name?" Ichigo asked irritably as they headed into the building.

"Nothing." Kisuke grumbled boredly, earning a slap from Ichigo.

"Dick."

"Moron."

"Blondy."

"Strawberry!"

"Oh hell no . . . Don't you ever dare!"

"Tangerine!"

"Kisuke Urahara! You're a fucking dead man!"

Urahara laughed as they reached the door number 6. "Nope, I am still pretty much alive."

"Fuckin' Shop owner." Ichigo muttered as they entered the room.

"Everyone this is -" Kisuke started but was quickly cut off by a certain red-haired, hyper active nutcase.

"ICHI!" Renji grabbed his friend around the neck, noogieing him.

"Ren . . . Ji . . . Need . . . Oxygen . . . Am . . . Human..." Ichigo gasped out incoherently.

Renji laughed before letting go of the nearly blue strawberry. "I guess I forgot."

"Fuckin' idiot!" Ichigo yelled after catching his breath and punching Renji's arm.

"The fuck was that for?" Renji scowled rubbing his arm.

"Being so stupid!" Ichigo Retorted angrily.

"This is-" Kisuke was once again cut off, but this time by a white haired 18 year old.

"Ichigo? Where'd you come from?" Toshiro asked. Having now grown into his full height, he stared down, way down at the orange-haired male.

Ichigo glared up at him. "Idiot! I was here the whole fuckin' time! How bloody blind can you be!?"

"O? I guess you were just too short for Toshiro to see you? Maybe you should grow a little- Wait, you can't grow anymore can yo-" Renji was abruptly cut off by a fist connecting with his oh-so-sexy face.

Toshiro blinked, staring between the fallen red head and the very pissed off, very red Strawberry hovering over him.

"Don't ever call me short again." Ichigo warned.

"Whatever Coppernut." Renji smirked.

"Here we go again." Kisuke stated, sighing exasperatedly.

Ichigo and Renji got into an all-out scuffle, well, it was a rather one sided scuffle where Ichigo punched the red haired male again and again, till finally he stopped moving and was out cold.

"Ok can I continue no-" This time it was Ichigo interrupting the now angry blond Kisuke.

"Kisuke I'm going home, I'm fuckin' hungry." Ichigo growled then left without giving Urahara any time to complain or stop him.

"Please tell Grimmjow we'll have the meeting tomorrow... Ichigo is... well... being Ichigo." With that said Urahara bowed and left, leaving a few very confused band members.

"Ichigo!" Urahara yelled out at the retreating strawberry.

"What?" Ichigo yelled irritably.

"What the hell has gotten into you?"

"I am in no mood for hormonal teens and irritating band members, so please piss off!" Ichigo bit back.

Urahara slowed gradually till he stopped. "What the hell is wrong with him?" He mumbled to himself before racing after the pissy strawberry again.

Ichigo slipped through the streets before halting a few paces in front of his house.

'Who the fuck is that, oh no wait, is that GRIMMJOW?' Ichigo frowned deeply. 'How did he get here? Is he stalking me? Is he here to beat me up for bumping into him? Oh my god has he always looked so fucking sexy? Or is it just the lighting? Hoo boy I would SO tap that, wait . . . What? Why the hell am I thinking these things?' Ichigo's thoughts were a chaotic tangle, freezing him in place with their sudden onslaught. His scowl intensified further.

"What's he doing here?" Ichigo asked, staring at the bluenette standing at his door.

"I called him, since you were hungry and came home I told him to meet us here." Urahara stated in a monotone, but his expression indicated that he was up to no good.

Ichigo sighed before walking over to the frighteningly tall and attractive band leader who still had his back to them. "Hi Grimmjow," Ichigo said, making the beast jump.

"Holy Fu- Hey it's you!" Grimmjow fumbled in surprise.

"Yeah, now will you move so I can open my door?" Ichigo deadpanned, ignoring the piercing blue eyes on him.

"Yeah, sorry." Grimmjow stepped to the side, staring at the slighter male.

"Hi Grimmjow." Kisuke said waving at him.

"Hi Shop owner." Grimmjow said, still staring at Ichigo.

"Come on in." Ichigo swung the door open.

Grimmjow and Urahara followed Ichigo inside before heading to the lounge. Ichigo sighed before shutting the door and following the two chattering males.

"So why did you want me ta come over, 'ey?" Grimmjow asked, staring at the blond.

"Well I wanted to introduce you to your new manager." Kisuke stated, smiling mischievously.

"Ok, all good and what not, but why the hell do I need to come to _hi_s house ?" Grimmjow asked, pointing at the rather annoyed strawberry.

"Well . . . He's the new manager." Kisuke, grinned, rubbing the back of his neck.

Grimmjow chuckled heartily. "Come on Shop keeper, now is not the time for one of your jokes."

A vein popped on Ichigo's forehead. "What do you mean jokes?"

"Well it's obvious that you are not the manager, I mean, someone like you could never manage a band." Grimmjow suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. He gulped when he saw an ominous aura emanating from the now murderous looking strawberry.

"I am the new manager you twit." Ichigo huffed, staring Grimmjow almost to death.

"Manager? What the hell Kisuke!?" Grimmjow huffed pointing at the agitated strawberry.

Ichigo stood up menacingly, glaring angrily at the bluenette. "What do you meant by that, you blue-haired dick!?"

Grimmjow backed into the couch . "Don't waste my time like this Urahara. Not ever again." He looked agitatedly at the Strawberry.

Ichigo glared at him. "Then get the fuck out." Ichigo stepped aside pointing at the door.

Grimmjow stared at him then gave him a crooked smile. "With Pleasure." Grimmjow got up and walked out, slamming the door behind him making the sound reverberate through the entire house. Then he walked off.

"Nice going Ichigo, now you lost the one chance you had of getting a-" Ichigo cut Kisuke off with a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up and wait." Ichigo smiled then counted off from three, and as he hit one the door flung open revealing Grimmjow.

"Fine, we'll give you a shot, first gig is in a month's time. Just do whatever the hell you want and everything will go smoothly." Grimmjow blubbered, not meeting anyone's eyes, before turning around and storming off again.

Kisuke stared at Ichigo confusedly. "How'd you know?"

Ichigo snickered then pointed to the window before waving and walking up stairs.

. . . To Be Continued . . .

**I tried to adhere to the advice given in the reviews of chapter 1 I hope this is close enough lemme know if i should improve it still =) and lemme know what you think . . . good or not . . .**


End file.
